Michael Alan Halliwell
Michael Alan Halliwell is a male Human in the 24th century, he is the brother of Typhuss James Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Paige Halliwell and the late Prue Halliwell. He is the brother-in-law of Kira Nerys and the uncle of Kira Hoshi Sato, Shakaar Edon Kira and Kira Meru II. ( ) He is also the uncle of William Tyson. ( ) He has a girlfriend named Fiona Glenanne. Early life Michael Alan Halliwell was born in 2337 on January 7th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Career Michael enlisted in the Starfleet Marine Corps at the age of 17, Michael never turned back, and vowed to never return to Miami. After a stint in Starfleet Security, Michael became a covert intelligence operative for Starfleet Intelligence eventually becoming a high level field agent. He later claimed that he was happiest when he was in a different hemisphere from the rest of his family. For the next 10 years, Michael served the Federation in covert operations all over the world, though mostly in Eastern Europe and the OPEC countries. He was also known to have conducted operations in Africa and Ireland, the latter of which being where he met Fiona Glenanne. Over the course of his career, Michael was very proficient as a covert operative. It was revealed iby a Russian operative named Alexi that his name was known by everyone in Russian Special Forces and was described as "like the boogeyman: Not real." Although the details of most of his operations are still unknown, one of them was in Kiev in 2363. At this time, a team of Spetsnaz, the top Russian operatives, tried to sell a warhead. During this operation, Michael shot one of the team and no one ever saw them again. With time, Michael became a cynic hardened by experience, though also soon reveals he has a soft, and sometimes vulnerable side. Michael is unofficially working with Starfleet Intelligence as a freelance agent. Skills and talents Michael is highly skilled and extremely clever, displaying his abilities by quickly thinking on his feet, improvising electronic devices from commonly available commercial equipment (using ordinary items (ranging from duct tape to cake frosting) in highly unorthodox ways in order to complete a job. Michael also became an expert martial artist, with around 30 years of training and experience in karate. Halliwell has also demonstrated proficiency in the Russian martial art Sambo. He has received special operations training, has combat experience on 5 continents, and remarked that he holds "a rating with any weapon that shoots a phaser beam, bullet or holds an edge". Michael speaks several different accents that help him act out different persona, including Southern accent, Boston accent, Irish accent, New Jersey, and etc. He has shown proficiency and fluency in Russian, Farsi, and Arabic. Michael has, ironically, shown little to no knowledge of Spanish, but by the time he was sent to the Dominican Republic, he had learned to fluently speak Spanish. Michael has profound knowledge in the art of war that helps him create strategies and tactics in various combat situations such as seizing, breaching, defending, high-speed chasing, and capturing enemies. Almost more than half of his preformed plans often has to be altered due to unknown factors such as intrusion of new enemy personnel, reduction of collateral damage, or entering unfavorable terrains. He has demonstrated incredible improvisation skills that often turned the tides of the battles. Michael often uses psychological warfare as the key component of his missions. He often prioritizes finding out enemy weaknesses and focuses on intimidating the enemies into hiding or deceives them until they are forced to fight the local law enforcements, rival enemies, or each other. Thus he is not an unstoppable juggernaut who can take down an army on his own but more of a virus who will break his adversaries from within systematically with wit, knowledge, and unbreakable conviction to uphold justice. To orchestrate such plans, he is aware of the behaviors, structures, and rules of various types of criminals such as local drug lords and international arms dealers as well as the those of law enforcement agencies such as the SCIS. He has also studied interrogation tactics that are effective without the use of brutal coercion. Though not on par with a medical professional, Michael has sufficient knowledge of the human body to apply emergency treatment on the field and gauge the physiological changes of operatives in calmer situations such as stake-outs to intense firefights. In addition to his trade-craft, Michael has also studied civilian life and behaviors such as the inner workings of night clubs. His knowledge of banking and finance has proven pivotal to his missions. Perhaps his most important skill is his ability to blend in and lie by assuming different identities which has helped him infiltrate criminal organizations located in both foreign and domestic. Michael is also a decent cook ranging from various ethnic cuisines like Persian. Personality Michael has become something of a distant person, afraid to commit to a long-term relationship or to let anyone get too close to him. Michael demonstrates indomitable will and resourcefulness to accomplish his goals. Perhaps because of this, he's a very skilled spy, using his abilities to help others in trouble. Unlike any fellow spies he's met who kill for profit, Michael has a strong sense of empathy and refuses to kill anyone unless it's really necessary--whether in self-defense, or to avoid unacceptable circumstances such as when he shoots Tom Strickler to prevent the probable torture and death of Fiona. He's also extremely protective of his friends, family and clients, looks after their interests, and is unwilling to let anyone endanger them even if it does mean giving into his enemy's demands sometimes, although he did almost make one exception: when he and his friends needed help from smuggler Calvin Schmidt to leave the country, he almost handed Schmidt over to be tortured and killed by a rival smuggler after learning that Schmidt, knowingly, almost indirectly sent the SCIS after them, but he suddenly revealed it was a ruse so they could escape. It was later implied that, although he didn't want to, he would have handed Schmidt over. Michael also has been shown to not be quick to let go of a grudge with someone, especially if they endangered his friends and family and even if they were on his side. A perfect example is when Virgil Watkins returned to Miami for Mike's help. He told Virgil to stay away from Patty and not call her until he's back in the Bahamas, showing that he still hadn't forgiven Virgil for putting her life in danger last time he was there. He also was distrustful towards Simon after seeing him again even though they were on the same side. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:Kira family